


Here With Me

by StitchedPig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but yeah this is just a huge amount of fluffy junkers, i have never really put a fic on here before idek what i'm supposed to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchedPig/pseuds/StitchedPig
Summary: Roadhog and Junkrat set up camp for the night and Junkrat takes a good look at Roadhog's mask.(That's... That's pretty much it..)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you @itbossers on Twitter for looking over this for me. ;o;
> 
> It's been years since I've written a fanfic so I hope you all like it! (Even though it's just a very short One-Shot aah)  
> -  
> My Tumblr and Twitter are BlueDyedBacon

The Sun was setting as Junkrat was building a small fire and Roadhog was setting up the tent for them to sleep in that night. The tent wasn’t exactly big enough for both of them to sleep in but it was good enough for them to take turns so one of them could be on guard for the night and the other could sleep.

After they were set up for the night Roadhog was cooking something to eat while Junkrat was making small grenades out of the cans they had used the night prior. When Junkrat felt satisfied with his bombs with how his bombs looked he stretched his long limbs out as far as he could reach and yawned. Roadhog glanced over at him silently as Junkrat was cracking his neck and making his joints creak. 

Junkrat rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his head from side to side, groaning and taking a moment to look at his partner. He grinned and said “You starin’ at me behind that mask o’ yours?” He relaxed his shoulders as he looked for a reaction from Roadhog. “Not much to look at right now but I bet once we’re outta ‘ere I’ll get to eat as much as I want! Might even get a bit stronger huh?” He flexed his left arm to show his muscles. Which wasn’t that hard to see since he had little to no fat on him. Roadhog snorted and looked down at the fire for a moment. He poked it with a thin stick and watched the embers flare. 

The smaller Junker looked away for a brief second to look around at the barren wasteland around them. He looked back at Roadhog with a small smile and then stood up to walk over to him and sit down next to him. Roadhog paid no mind to him and watched as the fire struggled to keep going. He placed a few small stick in and watched them burn. Junkrat leaned forward to look at Roadhog’s “face.” He took a few glances around the edges of the mask and then stared at where Roadhog’s eyes should be for as long as his twitching eyes would let him. “What are ya thinkin’ about, big guy? Got somethin’ on your mind? Course I know you always got somethin’ on your mind ya just don’t say anythin’!” Roadhog gave a small hum of acknowledgement before he set the stick he was using to poke the fire with down and sighed deeply.

Roadhog could feel the itching need to remove his mask and let the air touch his his face. He didn’t have much on his mind other than a few things here and there about what they’ll do the next day or where they might need to go for supplies. Who they might need to fight in order to get those supplies.. He made his neck crack loudly and rolled his shoulders before he reached back to take his mask off. Roadhog only did this during the night when he needed to dry his face from all the sweat caused by the heat or when he was eating and drinking. They had already eaten but he only had his mask half-up at the time. 

Junkrat was staring at him intently with his head tilted to the side. Even if he got to see Roadhog’s face every other night he liked to sit and watch the older man remove his mask and reveal his face openly. Roadhog rubbed his face with one hand tiredly while his other hand held onto the mask. Junkrat glanced down at the mask and smiled widely as he looked back up at Roadhog with curiosity. “Can I try it on?”  
Roadhog blinked and stared at Junkrat for a moment. Taking in the look the younger man had on his face. He took a second to look at his mask and then held it out to Junkrat silently. Junkrat nearly jumped from where he was sitting as he took the mask quickly and attempted to latch it onto his face. Junkrat had fumbled to try and snap the mask into place so Roadhog moved his hands up to help him. When the mask was in place Junkrat looked around giddily. He giggled and touched all over the front of the mask. “What cha think? Good look for me huh? Can’t see a damn thing though! Smells like ya sweat too ya really ‘otta clean this thing, mate.” Roadhog smiled and watched as Junkrat fiddled with the mask trying to keep it adjusted on his head, mumbling about the size and how Roadhog could stand to keep it on all the time. The mask didn’t quit fit him since Roadhog’s face was wider and larger than his own. 

“Oi! Lookit me!” Junkrat made an attempt to make his voice deeper and placed his hands on his hips with his chest puffed out. “Ah’m Roadhog- Don’t come near me or I’ll step on ya face!!” Junkrat laughed at his own impersonation and clutched his stomach. Though it wasn’t all too funny at least he was having fun in the mean-time. He continued to act as if he was Roadhog for a good while and even made the larger man laugh with him a few times. 

As time went on Junkrat began to get more and more tired. He was yawning more often and even settled down with his head leaning on Roadhog’s side. Roadhog gently took his mask back and placed it back over his own face when Junkrat was completely passed out. He took the smaller man to the tent and put him down to rest. When he moved away from the tent he stretched and let out a long groan as his back gave a loud pop. He went back to tending to the fire silently and waited for Junkrat to wake up a few hours later so that he could get some rest himself. The next day they packed up what few things they owed onto the bike and sidecar and were back on the road.


End file.
